Asmodeus
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Todos tenemos un precio. El suyo es ser mujeres. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. To break the sun Lux

To break the sun.

* * *

.Se deshace como arena en tus dedos y estremece, palpita. Cálida luz y brillante piel en un marco de pureza prístina, engañosa y distante, que fenece al anochecer y preguntándote sobre ese decadente destello. Los labios como dos hojas que quieres atrapar en tus dedos, un mar de oro su cabello que con cada movimiento parece romper el sol, despacio, lento, una miríada de pestañas pulidas contra tu piel, serpenteas y caes debajo de sus huesos líquidos, de un azul semejante al cielo nublado. Una tormenta desatada las piernas que mueven y mecen todo el calor de sus formas, como el agua del río y una nube de etílica sensualidad sus sonrisas y sus no-tan-sonrisas. Un despótico silencio y te mueres por tocarla, por atraparla entre tus dedos pero es como el viento y el mar y el aire y entonces desaparece (solo que no) está sobre ti como un tifón, envuelta en coyunturas de mujer sencilla, de mente simple, que esconde en un abanico de contornos difusos. Crees conocerla y no, quieres quererla y no te deja, quieres tanto, pero no entiendes lo suficiente. Toma el juego con tranquilidad, alimentando su llama porque conoce todos tus movimientos, observa tus cartas y en el momento justo pone en marcha su estrategia, su as. Y corta y huele a carne quemada, sientes la hierba muerta en tus pies y un suave toque en tu corazón, como un rayo, como si el sol se te hubiera caído en la cabeza y sin poder moverte te ha destruido. Un suave zapateo y una sonrisa entre manos pequeñas que abarcan demasiado, se mece, primero un pie, luego el otro. Avanza y retrocede y después sientes el bastón en tus entrañas, de nuevo el dolor.

Tiendes la mano pero no está, ni estará jamás. _¿Sabes quién soy invocador?_ Parece una pregunta interesante, sin respuesta. ¿Sabes _**qué**_ soy invocador? Sabes que empieza con L pero termina en exterminio.

Tan frágil.

Tan hermosa.

Tan mortífera.

Alguien dijo "Lux eres como el sol" Suave, distante, espesa como una caricia.

Y ella, elocuente, risueña, todo candor tímido y algo procaz a un tiempo, incapaz de negar nada y de entregarlo todo, resbala y posa su boca despacio en el hueco mínimo entre tu barbilla y tu oreja, el cuello de porcelana suavemente arqueado, sus pestañas como si la luna estuviera presa de ellas.

"El sol está muerto".

Y tú con el.

Se llama Lux y ha roto el sol con su brillo.

.


	2. Goddess of Love Ahri

**nota.** quizá la más bella y aún por eso es mi perdición. últimamente mantenemos una relación de _amor/odio_ que me tiene medio triste. pero que le voy a hacer, es preciosa la muy zorra.

**observación.** si afrodita fuera un personaje del lol, sería ella y que más hace falta decir ¿?

**nombre.** bueno, diosa de corazones, y de besos. disfruten.

Goddess of Love.

.

.

.

Paso ligero en la niebla del bosque, tu aliento: su forma de vida. Un beso y estás muerto, como el suave pelaje blanco sobre la piel, un descanso seguro, unos movimientos acertados en el momento preciso. Y te sientes vivo, la curva suave en sus tobillos resuena hueca en el bosque, no corras, dice, no puedes escapar. _"Cuéntame un secreto"_, susurros quedos entre las hojas, el latido tibio de un corazón caliente, como una bomba, tu mente se queda en blanco y la luz de la luna reflectada en cientos de cristales te corta como un velo, te envuelve cuando vuelve con el doble de fuerza (para matarte) _¿Ya te marchas, mi amor?_

Porque es como el fuego, como el cobre en los ojos, una lluvia de sensualidad hecha carne, mujer de canina fiereza, nueve son sus pecados y nueve sus redenciones. Quererte no está en su lista, se mueve a la velocidad del viento, como una ráfaga de fuegos ardiendo contra tu cuerpo blando. Es el antídoto del veneno de vivir y... _Cuéntame un secreto_. Como un beso, su bálsamo de vida, de muerte, es el desaliento en un serpenteo infinito. Concebida para amar, entrenada para destruir, un juguete de barro en sus manos de diosa del amor retorcido porque, ¿no te lo han dicho ya? _Cuéntame todos tus secretos._

Entre sus manos blancas de afiladas uñas, te chista entre la niebla lanzándote el golpe definitivo que te llevará a la complete y absoluta perdición. Su abrazo es un millón de plumas, caliente te deshaces contra el redondo amplio de sus pechos, la seda, el candor de saberte a salvo, el paso incierto a la luz de los fuegos que la envuelven, y luego se aparta, se aleja de ti, sonríe y te lanza otro beso impregnado con su aroma a mujer, a salvaje seducción que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen.

Mujer. Zorro. Maldición. Tiene tantos nombres como pesares en cada una de sus nueve colas largas y prístinas, bajo la luz tácita de una luna que parece burlarse de tu desdicha (por haberla encontrado) por perderla. Para siempre. Sientes sus pasos. Se acerca, un susurro y dos centímetros más lejos tienes su boca roja, la lengua corta y rápida en su labio. Te mueres por besarla, por acariciar su cuerpo tenue y a la par salvaje e indómito. Quieres doblegarla, lo deseas tanto que podrías morir_. Cuéntame un secreto._

Pero, ¿sabes? No puedes, ya estás muerto,

y los muertos solo aman al silencio.

.

**.**

**End.**


	3. Queen of Doom Syndra

**notas._ Para Shiro_**, porque ella es casi tan maravillosa como doce Syndras, pero mucho más accesible. Si, se que te debo alguna cosa más, pero, como dijo alguien que no recuerdo _"cada cosa a su debido tiempo"_.

.sobre el nombre...bueno, es Syndra, _¿qué esperaban?_

.alusiones- Si, todas esas sombras son** él. **

* * *

_Queen of Doom._

.

.

Con la belleza inmensa de cien planetas silentes, su voz es un huracán de ojos cárdenos y violenta sangre, que espeso y cálido como una caricia, se adhiere a tus huesos como una pátina mortífera. Syndra es tantas cosas muertas y hermosas a la vez que si quieres mirarlas tendrá que ser a través de cristal caleidoscópico y con el corazón escondido lejos porque las sombras pueden comérselo. En sus manos está la vida y el aliento de la oscuridad que aguarda atada en tu conciencia, suscita y sonríe con gesto parco y te estremeces porque sabes que ella lo sabe.

_"Miedo"._

El _terror_ de lo maravilloso es lo que inspira con gesto mínimo, su piel lunar parece capturar todas las luces del cielo nocturno y refractarla como millones de plumas de cuervo. Poder supremo, absoluta belleza y la más honda de las cadenas te atan como un esclavo a sus pies de diosa oscura, pues tan divinas plantas no habrán de tocar jamás tierra mortal.

_"Tanto poder sin explotar"_ sus labios están en primera fila de infierno, tan anhelada y temida a un tiempo que duele solo pensarla. Su pelo hace juego con la cara oculta de sol, porque en la noche se vuelve más líquida y terrible que mil galaxias. Las estrellas la miran con temor y admiración a partes iguales porque _"las barreras existen para romperse"_. Como un murmullo. Un jade tenebroso su mirar abrupto y casi voraz cuando pasa sus dedos finos por los labios entreabiertos, quedas tendido por más de siete oscuras orbes a cada cual más oscura, ella sonríe porque el mundo le pertecene con un _"decía que no tenía el control"_. Y la observas en la distancia con los ojos opacados por la absoluta certeza de que es demasiado para exister, (demasiado qué exactamente no te importa porque, honestamente, osar a definirla con un solo adjetivo sería insultante, ¿no crees?) Por eso y por tantas otras cosas que quiero ocultarte, amigo, te recomiendo que jamás nunca oses acercarte más de lo estipulado, pues posee un encanto y una presencia tan densa que te aplastaría con la más superficial de las miradas. Syndra es el polvo de la eternidad adherido a la luna al rayar el horizonte, un bálsamo de tinieblas calientes y gélidas a la vez. Es la nana que adormece tus sentidos y te hunde lejos, muy hondo dónde solo la fútil calidez de su abrazo logra alcanzar.

Un escalofrío recorre tu espina dorsal cuando, por fin, despojada de sus ropas y solo con la piel y el hueso bajo la luz de la luna, pronuncia tu nombre con un susurro de hojas muertas y plumas grises en el suelo. El hierro se te vuelve líquido en las manos cuando abandonas tu fé y te arrodillas ante ella, como la deidad que es, riendiendo el tributo que merece y que, de nadie más que de ti logrará con tan satisfactoria dedicación. Tú corazón es tan duro y flexible como lo es su carácter. Ella, tu reina, tu diosa, tu vida entera y parte de tu muerte porque, Syndra es su nombre y suyo es todo lo que alguna vez poseíste.

**.**

**.**

**.End.**


	4. Iron Blood Orianna

**nota.** Si, hoy estoy subiendo muchas cosas del lol, curiosamente este lo tenía desde antes del de Syndra pero ¿?

**observación.** ¿se nota que soy midlaner? creo que un poco si.

**!.** Porque Ori es maravillosa.

* * *

.

.

_**Iron blood.**_

.

.

.

_"Mataremos a tus enemigos, será divertido"_. Es metálico, duro y sabe peor que el miedo en el fondo de tu ojo cuando, de manera rotunda, sabes que no vas a salir vivo de allí. Es el arma que destruirá tu cuerpo, cristalizará tu sentido y devorará tu alma. Su nombre esconde connotaciones más oscuras que el infierno y en su pecho gélido hallarás la más despiadada de las condenaciones.

Es Orianna y oye cosas suaves, avanza con pies de bailarina sobre la tierra, con las manos de metal colcadas suavemente en un vacío en negativo entre sus muslos de bronce y su cadera de plomo. Tic tac (te queda un segundo menos)._ "Es extraño, gritan"._ Se siente confusa cuando La Bola aplasta.

Se siente hueca cuando La Bola cercena y corrompe.

Se siente lánguida cuando La Bola vuelve a su lado, danzando rítmicamente en el aire, con la boca macabra entreabierta y cubierta de sangre. De huesos y pelo, y el hedor podrido de la muerte adherido como una segunda piel a la textura prístina del metal que es su cobertura. "_Sé como hacen tic, y también sé como hacer que el tictac pare"_.

No puedes escapar, un murmullo y allí está. Sus ojos albergan el basto conocimiento de mil galaxias, la coraza sobre sus huesos de marfil es del más duro metal, y su boca, su gesto perpetuamente desconcertado, hasta cierto punto inocente, parece estar preguntando _"¿Por qué te rompes?"_

Y Orianna se siente completa, acaricia a La Bola (_impaciente, sedienta_) que, aguardando un gesto mínimo, ronronea.

_tictac._

_"¿Por qué te mueres?"_

¿Puedes sentirlo ya? Se acerca el último...

Tac.

Y tu tiempo se ha terminado.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
